


Humanity

by NobleHouseOfBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, He's my favorite ok, Just a short Sastiel oneshot, M/M, Sam Love, Sam is perfect, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseOfBlack/pseuds/NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven never understood why Cas chose humanity.</p><p>Well, Heaven never had Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Sastiel oneshot I wrote after work. Enjoy!

When Castiel first met Sam Winchester, he had been blinded by Heaven’s description of him.

Abomination. Dirty. Evil. Addicted.

But once Cas got to know him, got to see what was underneath the vessel, he found a complex human being.

Sam was desperate to please: he hated feeling like he disappointed people. Sam was eager to learn: even while not on a case, he would be reading some book. Sam would do anything for his brother: even lock himself in Hell with the Devil himself to protect Dean. 

There were layers upon layers of personality and mystery within Sam. He was more sensitive to Dean, more receptive to touch and emotions, he was more empathetic. 

Sam’s soul was tainted. While addicted to demon blood, his soul had turned a murky brown, almost black. When Cas mistakenly rose him without a soul, he had been hollow. But now, Sam’s soul was the most glorious thing Cas has ever laid eyes on. It was a bright light with patches of colors from everything Sam has gone through. Dean’s was not unlike Sam’s, he too had multiple patches from his life, but Sam’s soul was a plethora of colors that intertwined in the natural light of Sam’s life force.

Sam was a nerd. He would attend museums or observatories and he got very excited when Harry Potter was on the television. Sometimes, Sam didn’t sleep because he was having a marathon of movies or read a whole series of books. 

Sam liked to ask Cas about random things, like space and the deep ocean. Sometimes, they would sit for hours upon hours in the wee morning and just talk about things Castiel has seen. Now, Cas didn’t have a very boring life but he never thought it was as exciting as Gabriel’s or another angel. But whenever he would talk about a time before, such as gladiators or Pompeii, Sam would listen with rapt attention and stare at him in awe. 

Sam was very, very smart. He knew a lot about everything and if he didn’t know something, he would research it until becoming an expert in it. He dedicated time to learning languages, like Enochian or polishing up his Spanish. He had a large vocabulary and was very talented at speech and writing. He knew just what to say in almost any situation. 

Sam was beautiful. 

He was very tall but could curl into a very small ball when afraid. He had dimples when he smiled so very wide as he laughed. He had eyes that looked like the many different colors of the forest. His hair was always soft and shiny and would sometimes be tied back in a small ponytail while he read. He was muscular but hid it behind many, many clothes. He furrowed his brows when reading, as if the words confused him, but his lips would curl with pure delight at the knowledge in his hands.

Sam was something special. 

Heaven could never understand why Cas chose humanity above all else. 

Because Heaven didn’t get to see the way Sam’s face relaxed in sleep. Heaven never got to see the way Sam curled around Cas at night to be sure he wasn’t alone. Heaven never got to see the sleepy smile Sam awarded Cas every single morning when he woke up. Heaven never got to experience the pain Cas felt every single night when Sam had a nightmare about something in his past. Heaven never got to experience sex with Sam. 

Heaven never had Sam. 

And they’ll never understand why Cas chose Sam above all else.


End file.
